Peach Blossoms& Parfaits
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: On a hot summer day, let's see what our favorite crossdressing boy and comedic girl are up to.


**Hi, it's been a while since I've written a Shugo Chara fanfic, but I thought I'd give it a try. I don't own anything and I hope that you enjoy. Also, please review, if you can.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Today is very hot, well that's to be expected since it's summer. Since it's summer, that means that it's summer break, a time to hang out with friends. That is the reason why there's a petite 15 year old girl waiting for someone in a park. She was planning on hanging out with her best friend, at least that's what she thinks is going to happen...

On the girl's shoulder, there was a chibi blonde haired person. "Rima~ IT'S. SO. HOT!"

"What else do you expect summer to be like Kusu Kusu," the girl said as she pulled her large, white sun hat down to try to keep out the sun. "Besides, Amu will be here soon and then we can go somewhere with air conditioning. But still, Amu is even later than I expected."

"Rima-chan!" At the sound of the voice, Rima twitched. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy with long violet hair coming towards her. The boy gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry... Did you wait long?"

Suddenly, it became very cold. The charas shivered while Nagihiko acted like everything was fine. "What are you doing here Nagihiko?"

"Amu called me all of a sudden, and told me to head out here. It sounds like Ikuto's giving her problems again, so she sent me in her place," he explained.

Before Rima could say anything, her phone started vibrating and she opened it. _Rima, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I can't make it today, because that perverted cat is making my dad go crazy again. I promise I'll make this up to you, I already told Nagihiko to met up with you. _'AMU!' When Rima shut her phone she was thinking of ways to get Amu to make it up to her.

"Then it was a waste of time for me to come out here. I'm going home. Let's go back Kusu Kusu, I don't want to be in this heat any longer," Rima said starting to walk away.

"Ah, Rima~!"

"Nagihiko, Amu did say to show her a good time and you promised her," Temari said floating in front of Nagihiko. "A gentleman never breaks a promise. Besides-"

"It's the perfect chance to get closer to her!" Rhythm said, loudly. After Temari hit Rhythm for interrupting her, both of his charas smiled at him.

"Well, it is a good chance." Nagihiko ran over to Rima. "Wait a second Rima-chan!" Rima looked at him disinterested. "Since you're already here, why don't we just hang out together? It would be a waste to go back, especially when you look so cute today."

Rima looked down at her blue sun dress. "Shut up," Rima said, obviously annoyed. But inside, she was happy, she didn't know why though. "Fine, but it's only because there's nothing to do today. I'll go home if I feel bored though."

"Then let's go," Nagihiko said taking her hand. He knew the exact place to go for today. He's been trying to get Rima to go with him for a while there anyways, so it's perfect for today. He lead her to...

"An indoor garden? Really, you bring me here?" Rima knew that flowers were his style and everything, but she didn't want to be in a place as equally hot as outside. 'Maybe it's not too late for me to go to the bookstore until it cools down. The new volume should be out already...' As Rima was in deep thought, she didn't noticed where Nagihiko was leading her. Then a gust of air was blown across her bare shoulders and she came back to her senses. "Where-?"

"I wanted to show you this," Nagihiko said pointing towards the huge peach tree in front of them. "Normally they're not in bloom right now, but this biotic garden always has plants and flowers that bloom out of season. I thought that I should show it to you since you seemed to like the peach blossoms last time and they remind me a lot of you."

"What are you talking about? Last time you said they were cute, small, and round. I told you, I'm nothing like that."

"Eh, you actually listen to what I say, and remember it." Rima just huffed at that comment and turned her head away from the tree. So what if she remembered something that he said a while ago? That meant more to Nagihiko than she would think. Well, let's hope that she figures that out about his feelings. "Shall we go look at some other flowers?"

They continued to look at all the beautiful flowers that the garden had to offer. Then Rima's stomach growled. "Sorry about that," Rima said as she looked at her stomach. 'I haven't eaten since morning...'

"Rima, let's go get snacks! You'll get more energy to play," Kusu kusu told her owner.

"I guess you're right."

"Then, let's go eat something. I know a good cafe that's nearby," Nagihiko said. Rima nodded and followed him into the cafe. There was a slightly awkward silence as they both flipped through the menus.

Then a familiar voice said,"Welcome! Have you decided what to order yet?"

Rima looked up and saw..."Yaya? You work here?"

"Ah, Rima-chi, Nagi! Yaya's filling in for Yaya's cousin. What are you two doing together? Ah, are you two on a date? Yaya's always known that you two have a good vibe, and now you two are dating!" Yaya was too busy to hear Rima's protest, and took out her phone. " Does Amu-chi, Utau-chi, Tadase, and Kukai know about this? Yaya needs to send them a picture of this-"

Rima's hand stopped Yaya. "Yaya, if you tell anyone that me and this purple haired idiot are dating, I will take all of your sweets_ and _tell Kairi about that 3 year crush that you have on him," Rima threatened with a dark aura around her. Kairi's so slow when it comes to how Yaya feels.

Yaya nodded. 'Rima-chi's SCARY!' Then she said, "A-anyways, what do you want, Rima-chi, Nagi?"

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake and some macaroons," Rima said.

"I'll just have an ice tea."

"Okay, a strawberry milkshake, a macaroon platter and an ice tea. Oh right! Do you two want to try today's challenge? If you win it, you'll get a prize and only have to pay half of your order," Yaya said. "Wanna play it? It's a lot of fun!"

"Can you explain it first Yaya," Nagihiko said.

'Well, two people try finishing the biggest parfait we serve them, but you can't feed yourself. Also, if you are unable to finish it or break these rules, you have to pay for the parfait which is around 3,000 yen. Do you wanna try it, Nagi, Rima-chi?"

"No!"

"But why not?" Yaya asked with an innocent look on her face. "The parfaits here are really good!"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rima said standing up. Kusu Kusu went to follow her.

"Rima your face's all red!"

"Kusu Kusu...," Rima said in an impatient and angry voice that made Kusu Kusu cover her mouth in fear. Rima looked in the mirror to see the huge blush on her face. She started muttering about how stupid Nagihiko was and ways to get back at Yaya for even suggesting that game. Rima soon went back out and saw a huge parfait on the table. "What's this?"

"The game sounded interesting so I felt like trying it," Nagihiko said smiling like nothing was wrong. Obviously Nagihiko is oblivious to any rays of anger coming from Rima. "What's wrong Rima-chan? I thought that you liked parfaits."

"I'm not playing this 'game'," Rima said with a voice full of poison.

"But I already ordered the parfait. If there's something wrong, then I'll pay for everything." Nagihiko was shining as Rima just nodded. "Then here, open wide," he said trying to spoon feed Rima.

"Nagihiko, I will kill you, you purple headed crossdressing freak," Rima muttered before taking a bite.

"That's nice, Rima-chan. Here, take another bite." And so, their parfait disappear, bit by bit. There was a lot of yelling, mainly from Rima, and everyone who passed by wondered what kind of relationship the two were in."See, that wasn't so bad, was it Rima-chan?"

"Shut up." They left the cafe and Nagihiko like the gentleman he is, escorted Rima home. "Today... wasn't bad."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Nagihiko stepped forward and kissed Rima on the forehead. "Good night, Rima-chan."

He left a blushing Rima and all Rima could do was yell, "You crossdressing, purple haired, idiot!"


End file.
